Dear Diary
by Oreocookielove2468
Summary: Katniss Everdeen doesn't like to express herself, but she keeps a very special diary, filled with secrets, under lock and key. What happens when a certain someone finds it? Read to find out! This is my very first fic, so I'd love some reviews. Everlark and a little Gadge. Katniss POV. Disclaimer: The Hunger Games and these characters do not belong to me but to Suzanne Collins.
1. Please?

**A/N: **Hello, readers! This is my very first fic and I would appreciate if you review this story. I don't know how long I plan on making this but I do know that I'll try to update every day or every other day. Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Katniss Rose Everdeen! Get out of that bed <em>right now!<em>" Prim hollered to her older sister upstairs.

"For Pete's sake, Prim! I'm coming!" She yelled back.

"Hurry or you'll miss the bus!"

"What?!" Katniss glanced at her clock. 6:55, five minutes until the bus comes. _ How did that happen? _ She wondered.

She didn't have anymore time to think. There was only one thought on her mind: Hurry up. She scrambled out of bed, pulling on the clothes from the floor and ran to the bathroom. She brushed her hair and teeth, raced downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and ran outside. "Bye, mom! Bye, dad! Love you!"

The bus was just pulling up when she closed the door.

"What took you so long?" Prim asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Little Duck." Prim glared at her sister. She hated that name because she wasn't little anymore.

"I'm in ninth grade. I'm not little anymore." She replied, echoing Katniss' thoughts.

"I know." Katniss said with a sigh. Then they both climbed onto the bus that would lead them to school.

* * *

><p>"Here!"<p>

"Clover Fuhrman?" Mr. Abernathy asked as he went down the attendance list.

"The one and only." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Katniss Everdeen?"

No answer. He looked around the classroom, but wasn't surprised to not see her in her seat near the back.

"Katniss Everdeen?"

Just then, an out-of-breath Katniss entered the classroom.

"Here." She said, panting, and took her seat. She felt uncomfortable, but she had a reason: Peeta Mellark's beautiful crystal blue eyes were watching her. _Why does he _always _do that?_

"Great. Uh, Finnick Odair?"

"Present!"

"Gale Hawthorne?"

"Heerre!" He said, drawing it out.

"And... Peeta Mellark?"

"I'm here!" He replied, looking up from his paper. There appeared to be a drawing on it, but Katniss couldn't tell from where she sat in the back.

"Perfect. Now, do whatever you want. Just don't bother me."

It didn't matter, everyone was already on their phones before he could finish.

"Hey, what are you doing'?" One of Katniss' only friends, Madge Undersee, questioned over her shoulder.

_Trying to read. _Katniss thought. "Nothing, you?"

"Well,..." _Great, she has a story. _Katniss tried to look interested in what Madge was saying, but that's the problem. She wasn't saying anything. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she wasn't.

"Spit it out, Madge. You're never this nervous." She said, getting irritated by her friend's unusual silence.

Madge took a deep breath, stared down at her hands, and then the words spilled out as fast as lightning.

"Gale asked me out to the movies next weekend and wanted to see if you want to come." Her words were all jumbled together and almost inaudible to anyone not paying attention. Katniss, though, heard them as if Madge had yelled them in her ear.

"What?!" She whisper/shouted.

"You heard me. Well, what do you think?"

"What do I think? I think you're out of your mind is what I think! You know I can't stand any of those boys!" _Has she gone completely _insane_?! _

"No, you can't stand Finnick and Gale. But I think you like Peeta, and you'd look _so _cute together!" She said with a smile. "Please, please, _please _come!"

"No way, Madge. It's not going to happen!" She said. Madge gave Katniss he puppy dog eyes and kept pleading until Katniss finally said, "Fine."

"Yes! Oh, thank you! You won't regret it, promise! But, as soon as school's out were going shopping."

"What?! You said it was just a movie! Why do I need to go shopping?!"

"Oops! I meant dinner _and_ a movie. Sorry." All Katniss could do was glare at her until the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Madge grabbed Katniss' wrist, pulled her out of the classroom, and to her car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and review. I'll try to make another chapter tomorrow if I don't have too much homework. Thanks for reading!


	2. Shopping and Secrets

**A/N: ** Oh my gosh! First I would like to acknowledge the following for favoriting and/or following my story:

Greebsie, bmdrwho12, cutegirlems, polkadot11, royacarmelle, watermelongirl97, Neko-sama123, and twilightobsession20.

Thank you _so much_ for favoriting/following my story! Anyway, here's the next chapter. :D (Sorry, it's kind of short.)

* * *

><p>"Hurry up!" Katniss had been out here at the mall with Madge for at least two hours, and she was getting more and more irritated by the minute, or by the second. "This is getting ridiculous, Madge! We've been here<em> over two hours!<em> First perfume, the jewelry, then shoes, and now the actual clothes. _And_ we haven't eaten since lunch at school."

"Katniss, it's not my fault that you don't like fancy clothes! It's yours! Ooh, look at this one!" Madge held out a sparkly gold dress that momentarily blinded her. "Well, what do you think?"

"Madge, that dress made me blind for a few seconds! There's no way I'd ever wear that. Plus, it's not my style."

"Ugh, I can't win this! You know what Katniss? Fine, go on your date with Peeta in your hunting gear. See if I care." _ Whoa, what did she say about Peeta?_

"What do you mean 'go on your date with Peeta'? I told you I don't like any of those boys! I swear Madge, if you're setting me up-" Madge cut her off.

"Katniss, calm down! It's just a date with... one of the most attractive and popular guys in scho- oh, yeah. That's not good. Don't mess it up Katniss, or you'll be sorry." With that, Madge started to walk away, leaving behind her very confused friend.

* * *

><p>She got home late that afternoon and decided to keep this shopping trip a secret. Just between her and Madge. And her diary.<p>

Katniss wasn't good at expressing herself or keeping secrets. Therefore, she expressed herself and held all her darkest secrets in a top secret diary under lock and key. No-one would ever discover it's very simple hiding spot, just under her pillow. She closed the door and locked it, then pulled out her diary and wrote an entry:

_Dear diary,_

_ Tomorrow I'm going out with Madge to the movies and then dinner. But I'm going with Peeta Mellark. Madge is going with Gale Hawthorne, which is the whole reason I have to go. Today, Madge and I went shopping after school because, and I quote, "your wardrobe is pitiful! Nothing fancy at all!". Ridiculous, huh? Madge ended up leaving me because I didn't like any of the crazy clothes she showed me. And now here I am, wondering what to wear tomorrow. I wish Prim could help, but I'm keeping this secret. Well, bye!_

_Sincerely, Katniss_

She closed her tattered diary, locked it, and hid it back under her pillow. She the heard her mother call for dinner, so she raced downstairs, starved by today's events.


	3. Heath and Rosalie

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! I've been busy with homework and dance lately so I haven't had time to write. Okay, so. I would like to thank my newest favoritors/followers:

GabiiSt95, Michra Makara, hungergamesisawesome101, and trisfourkatnisspeeta.

Thank you _so_ much! It means a lot to me! Now, onward with the newest chapter: Heath and Rosalie. But _first..._

**Random Fact: **_The German name for Wednesday, Mittwoch, literally translates to "mid-week," while in the Portuguese, it's called quarta-fiera, or "fourth day." _(Knowledge is good for the soul, so do not complain!)

* * *

><p>"Hi, mom."<p>

Katniss' mother, Rosalie, jumped. "Oh! Hi sweetie! I hope you're hungry! I've made baked chicken, scalloped potatoes, salad, carrots, and cheesecake."

Katniss' stomach grumbled, making her father, Heath, chuckle. "I'd take that as a yes."

"Yeah, I'm starving. Where's Prim?"

"Oh, she's at a friend's house for a party. She should be home in three or four hours." Her mother answered calmly.

Her face fell. "Oh, okay." She was upset that her sister wasn't here; she really needed to confide in someone about her double date with Madge, Gale, and Peeta.

"Is something wrong? You can talk to us." Her father said.

"No, no. I'm fine." She replied a little too quickly.

"Okay, but don't ever hide anything from your Mom and me. We might be able to help you with your problem." Heath said, patting her shoulder.

"I know, Dad."

"Dinner's ready!" Rosalie called.

The family sat down with their food and said Grace. "Dig in!" Heath said.

Everyone could feel the tension in the air. "So, how was school?" Rosalie asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Katniss shrugged her shoulders. "Boring as usual." She replied. The table fell silent again, except for silverware scraping on the plates.

_Well this is awkward, _Katniss thought. She got up to refill her plate. But Katniss wasn't looking, and Buttercup sat in front of her feet. She tripped over his tail and hit the ground with a loud _thud. _ She could feel her cheeks heating up. She stood, brushed herself off, thanked her mother for dinner and traveled upstairs. _Like that couldn't have gotten any more embarrassing._ She took a quick shower, set her alarm, and went to bed.

_Almost_ letting the fact that she had a date with Peeta Mellark tomorrow slip from her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Hooray! We have just glimpsed how Katniss' parents will act during this story! Here's a preview for the chapter after the next chapter: Bread and Movies: Part 2. (Get it? 'Bread', because Peeta is a type of bread: pita? No? Okay.)

"I-uh-you look... nice Katniss. How'd you know that was my favorite color?"

Please review! I'll write either tomorrow or Friday.


	4. Bread and Movies: Part 1

**A/N: ** Hello again, readers! Sorry for not updating for a while, I was very busy. Anyway thanks to my newest favorites/followers:

Stormae and Rexy-cola!

Thank you to everyone for reading this story! Here's the fourth chapter: Bread and Movies: Part 1.

* * *

><p>Katniss' alarm went off. <em>Ugh, can't I just ditch today? <em>She thought to herself. She didn't feel like getting up… or seeing Peeta. But she had to.

"Katniss! Get up or you'll miss the bus! Again!" Prim yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Shesh! Calm down!" Katniss replied, which was countered with a, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." With that, she got ready for school.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Katniss! Ready for your date with Peeta today? Oh, who am I kidding? You'll never be ready!" Madge laughed at herself.<p>

"Ha ha. Very funny, Madge." Katniss said, sarcasm dripping off her words. "Oh, wait. It wasn't."

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Madge paused and said, "You're not still mad at me, are you?" She sounded worried.

_Yes! _Katniss thought, but said, "Of course not Madge."

Madge sighed and sat back in her chair. "That's good to hear. I have more news to tell you then."

_I should've said yes. _"What is it, Madge?" She said, slightly annoyed.

Madge starting twirling the ends of her hair with her fingertips. "Well, you see.. I kind of... um... uh-" She was extremely nervous.

"Madge, why are you so nervous about telling me things lately?" Then it hit her. "Does this have anything to do with... _them_?" Katniss asked, pointing over to Gale, Finnick, and Peeta. They always sat together, and they always sat by a window, come to think of it. _Wait, why do I know that?_

Madge gulped and nodded her head saying, "Mhm." She took a deep breath and told her story. "Yesterday, before I left for my last class, Gale asked me a question. About our double date." Katniss groaned. "It's not _that bad _Katniss. He just said, 'Hey, could you and Catnip meet us an hour earlier at Peet's bakery?'. And I said 'Sure, that'd be fine.' Uh, that's fine isn't?"

_No, it's not fine, and did Gale seriously call me Catnip_? "Um, yeah, sure."

"Great! Then just be ready an hour earlier." The bell rang. "Okay, bye Katniss!" Madge said, leaving the classroom.

"Fantastic. Just fan-freaking-tastic." Katniss muttered under her breath, but obviously not quiet enough, for someone heard her.

"What's so fantastic, Kit Kat?" Obviously Finnick said this; all the boys had a different pet name for Katniss. Gale called her Catnip; apparently, Finnick called her Kit Kat; and Peeta just called her Katniss. Finnick had pinned after Katniss for a long time, but then Annie Cresta moved to town and Finnick left her alone.

"That's none of your business, _Finny._" She said, putting emphasis on his nickname given to him as a young, sweet boy. _I wonder what happened to him? _She thought. He absolutely despises that name now.

"Now, now, Kitty. Let's not start name-calling. We are Seniors, now, are we not?" He asked, trying to look innocent. But the great Finnick Odair could never pull off such a childish expression such as innocence.

"What do you want Odair? I'm trying to go home and get ready for plans that I have this evening, so if you would kindly _move_ out of the doorway." She said, wanting to get home and scour her closet for something suitable to wear for dinner and a movie. Not to mention that Prim would somehow find out and try to help by coating her face in make-up and styling her hair some other way than her simple French braid. All that would probably take an hour or two, then she'd have to drive to Madge's house, and from there, Mellark Bakery. As of right now, she has three and a half hours to get it done.

"Nothing." He said, smirking. He then winked at her and walked away. Anger bubbled in her blood but she didn't have time to hunt Finnick down and punch him in the face as hard as she could for stalling her, she had to get home_ now _if she wanted to be on time.

She rushed down the steps, pushing through the crowd of people, located her car in the very back of the parking lot under a tree, started it, backed out of the space, and drove home as quickly as she could. She may not like Peeta Mellark, but she still wanted to make a good impression, and being late would not help.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Haha, I just decided to throw Finnick in there, it was so tempting! But anyway, thank you so much for still reading this story! It makes my day when I have a new review, favorite, or follower! Next chapter is Katniss'/Peeta's and Madge's/Gale's double date! So excited! Here's an excerpt from the next chapter: Bread and Movies: Part 2!

"Uhh, hello, Mr. Mellark. I was-uh-just wondering if your son, Peeta, was here? We-um- kind of have some plans tonight."


	5. New Story Idea!

**A/N: ** This is not a chapter, but I need you too read this, please!

Okay, so I was doing homework when I got a new idea for a story. I'll give you the title and a preview summary:

* * *

><p>Magic Gone Wrong<p>

Peeta Mellark is a magician, traveling the world with his famous magic act. But while performing a show, his beautiful assistant and wife, Katniss Everdeen, goes missing. Will Peeta save Katniss, or will her captors get her first? Read to find out! (Many twists and turns to come!)

* * *

><p>There it is! PM me or review, telling whether I should do it or not! Thank you! :D<p> 


	6. Bread and Movies: Part 2

**A/N: **OMG! I'm _so _sorry for not posting this chapter for such a long time! I really am! But, the show must go on! I must thank my newest favorites/followers:

BeccaBonbonLover, melverdeenforever219, nahomilo14, Isa710, Mr. and Mrs. PeetaMellark , redrainbowz, and xer09!

I'm so happy with all of my reviews, too! If you didn't read my new story idea, please do! (It was the last 'chapter') Once again: _so _sorry this took so long! Here it is: Bread and Movies: Part 2! (This will be my longest chapter, so you might as well get comfy!)

**Random Fact:**_The numbers '172' can be found on the back of the U.S. $5 dollar bill in the bushes at the base of the Lincoln Memorial._

* * *

><p><em>Review from last chapter: She rushed down the steps, pushing through the crowd of people, located her car in the very back of the parking lot under a tree, started it, backed out of the space, and drove home as quickly as she could. She may not like Peeta Mellark, but she still wanted to make a good impression, and being late would not help.<em>

* * *

><p><em>No, no, no! <em>Katniss had finally arrived back home and was currently raiding her closet for something suitable for her date. She may have argued with Madge about wearing a dress, but there was _no way _she'd actually where her hunting gear to a date; especially if it was with Peeta Mellark!

"Katniss wha- oh my gosh!" Prim said from behind her. "What happened here? Why are you throwing clothes around your room?!" She came over and stopped her sister from breaking a hanger.

"Ugh! This is ridiculous!" She sighed and turned to face her. "Prim, I need your help with something, but you can't tell anyone; got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" She said, while saluting her like a soldier.

Katniss laughed a little. "Okay." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I have a date with Peeta Mellark and need your help with choosing what I should wear."

Prim squealed and started to jump up and down. "Hooray! I'm so happy for y- wait" She stopped jumping. "Did you say _Peeta Mellark_?!"

"Uh, yes?" She answered, slightly confused.

"No _way_! Peeta is like... the most sweetest and attractive guy in the _whole school_! No, the whole _district_! I can't believe you're actually going on a date with him! I-just-there are no words! Okay we have to get you, um, how do I put this lightly, presentable? We'll have to find a cute, no, _gorgeous_ outfit, then we'll have to do your hair, makeup, and some accessories! Ooh, I'm _so_ excited!"

"Okay, whatever. Just calm down and help me get ready! I only have three hours, Prim!" With that, Prim got to work.

* * *

><p>"Aaand... done!" Prim said, stepping away from the mirror so Katniss could examine her work. "Well, what do you think?"<p>

Katniss gasped. She was in a shimmery red dress with beautiful blue beading that had the imitation of fire. (**A/N: **Yes, I just went there.) It started deep red but as the dress went lower, it turned more orange, and the very tip was yellow. She had a headpiece in with the same pattern resting atop her hair, which was gathered up on her head in an intricate bun. She had makeup on, but it was very light. Red heeled open-toed flats were on her feet, with her fingernails and toenails decorated in flames. "Oh, Prim! This is- amazing! Where on Earth did you find this?!" She exclaimed.

"This may sound surprising, but I found this in Mom's closet. Isn't that weird? Anyway, you look gorgeous! Peeta won't _believe_ that this is you!" Katniss blushed at her sister's words of approval.

_Wait, what time is it? _She glanced at the clock and she froze. "Prim, I need to go _now_! I only have an hour left to pick up Madge and get to Peeta's bakery! Oh, Madge is probably furious with me right now!" She ran out of her room, grabbing her keys and putting them in the purse Prim gave her to match her clothes. "Bye, Prim! Tell Mom and Dad that I went to-um-Madge's for-uh-dinner!"

"Okay, Katniss! Bye, have fun, but not too much! Tell Madge and Peeta I said 'Hi'!" Prim called as Katniss ran out the door to her car. She waved to her as she drove off.

* * *

><p><em>Ding! Dong! <em>Katniss rang the doorbell to Madge's huge house; which, in her opinion, was more like a mansion. Madge's mother, Maysilee, answered the door. "Hello, Katniss! How are you? It's been a while since I've seen you! Mitch is up in his study doing his 'Mayor of District 12' duties. I'll go get Madge, and you can come on in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Undersee, and I've been doing well. Oh, and Prim says 'Hi'."

"Oh, isn't Prim just _darling_?" She gushes. "Madge, dear! Katniss is here to pick you up for your date!" She yells up the stairs in a sing-song voice. Upstairs, a door opened and then came the sound of feet running down the white carpet.

"Took you long enough!" Madge said while bouncing down the large Grand Staircase. She's in a light, off-the-shoulder baby blue dress that has a sash and ties in the back, with matching silver shoes and accessories. "I've been ready for like- whoa! Look at you! You look fa-bu-lous! Where did you get that amazing dress? I need to shop there now!" She said once she reached Katniss.

"Thanks, and Prim found it in my Mom's closet. She took an hour to get me ready."

"Well that's sweet, but we need to go _now_ if we want to be on time. Oh and instead of going to the bakery, we're going to Peeta's house. Don't worry, Gale gave me directions to get there. It actually isn't that far and-"

"Wait, we're going to Peeta's _house_? Are you _kidding me_!? Madge, that'll be way to much pressure for me and you know it!" Katniss started to panic. _Madge is seriously expecting me to go to Peeta's house, meet his family more than likely, and be totally cool with it!? Is she crazy!? Okay, pull yourself together! You can do this!_

"Uh, Katniss. Are you okay with that? 'Cause if you're not, I'll call Gale and tell him to meet us at the bakery. If you want." Madge said, twining her fingers together nervously.

"Okay, Madge, we're going to make a deal, got it?" Madge nodded her head. "We'll go to Peeta's house, but if I say the word 'Primrose', we're leaving. That'll be our code word that something is wrong and we'll get out of there. So, deal?"

"Yes, deal. And you said this will go for me, too? If something is wrong with my part, say 'Primrose'?" She asked.

Katniss nodded slowly and said, "Yes, Madge, that's how this will work.", as if she were talking to a small child.

"Okay, got it. Now, are you ready to go? 'Cause I'm ready to go, go, go!"

* * *

><p><em>Knock! Knock! <em>Katniss and Madge stood on the doorstep, well porch, of Peeta's house. Madge was trembling with excitement, whereas Katniss was trembling with nervousness. A man that Katniss guessed to be Peeta's father, opened the door.

"My, what a lovely pair of ladies we've got here, eh? What brings you two to my humble household?"

Madge nudged Katniss, indicating that she wanted her to explain."Uhh, hello, Mr. Mellark. I was-uh-just wondering if your son, Peeta, was here? We-um-kind of have some plans tonight."

"And might I ask your names?" He asked.

"Sure. I'm Madge Undersee, and this here's my friend Katniss Everdeen. We're here to meet up with Gale and Peeta for our double date. Are they here?"

"Oh, so you're who they were talking about. It's a pleasure to meet you both, especially you, Miss Everdeen. My Peet will surely be taking you on dates more often, so it's nice that we've met now. Peeta! Gale! Come down here and welcome your guests!" Once again, Katniss heard feet running down a carpeted hallway upstairs. Gale came running down the stairs. Then Peeta followed suit, but he actually walked. _How gentlemanly. _Katniss thought.

"Why, hello Madge! Katniss! How wonderful that you made it- whoa." Gale and Peeta froze side-by-side on the staircase when they came into view. They, apparently were mesmerized by Madge's outfit. _Sure, Madge looks amazing, but they shouldn't just stare at her like that. _Then she got the feeling that someone was watching her, and when she looked up, she caught Peeta's eyes staring at _her_. _Why is he staring at _me? Katniss wondered.

"We've had a change of plans, if you don't mind." Peeta says, regaining his voice.

"Uh, sure. What are they?" Katniss asked.

"Well, instead of going _out _for dinner and a movie, Gale and I agreed that we should stay here, to make you girls more comfortable. We'll, well I will, cook dinner and watch a movie here. Is that okay with you two, because if it's not we could always just go back to our plans before and-"

"It's fine, Peeta. Don't worry. Madge can live without going to some ridiculously fancy and expensive dinner and movie date in public. _I _would much rather stay here. Thank you for your consideration." (**A/N: **Yes, more book/movie quotes.) She said.

"Oh, good. I wasn't sure if you'd want to change your plans and-"

"Peeta, dude, calm down! She said it was fine!" Gale said.

"Yeah, and I'm fine with it, too. So, what's for dinner and what movie are we watching?" Madge asked, walking up to Gale. Katniss followed behind her.

"Well, we planned on eating a fancy dinner here since we won't go out to eat one, and the we'll watch Grown Ups 2, if that's okay with you girls. If it's not I'm sure we could find another movie to watch that might interest you more-"

"Peeta, a moment, please?" Gale said through gritted teeth.

"Uh, sure." Peeta said, walking with Gale through the door to the kitchen.

"This is so exciting! I can't believe we're actually dating them! Eek!" Madge squealed to Katniss once they were gone.

"Dating? No, Madge, we're not _dating_ them, we're just on a date_ with them_. There's a difference." She corrected her.

"Okay, Mrs. Know It All." A noise came from the kitchen, it sounded like the boys were fighting in there. "What was that?"

"I don't know Madge, why don't we go ask Gale and Peeta_ in the kitchen_ about the noise that came _from the kitchen_?" Katniss said, sarcastically.

"That's a great idea-wait a minute." Madge paused, finally figuring it out. "Oh, so Gale and Peeta are fighting over us?"

"No! They're fighting about...um...uh...hmm." _Are they really fighting over us? _Katniss wondered.

"Katniss!" Madge whined. "Think about it! Gale took Peeta into the kitchen after he wouldn't stop rambling on and on about us being uncomfortable. So, knowing them, Gale probably told him to shut up and Peeta probably said no and now their fighting." Madge rested a hand on Katniss' shoulder. "Don't worry Katniss, you can I agree with me. You and I both know I'm right, therefore I'm the smartest in this pair!" She finished with a smile.

"What where did that come from? We weren't even talking about whose smarter!" She said, but couldn't help laughing at her friend's attempt to boost her self-esteem.

The noise turned to nois_es, _and Katniss guessed that one of them said something they shouldn't have. "We should probably go in there and see if they're alright."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Madge replied, heading toward the kitchen door, Katniss following behind her. She hoped that they were both okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Mwahaha! I stopped with a _cliffhanger!_ Don't worry, I only stopped because this chapter was getting ridiculously long! But I will be nice and give you a preview of the next chapter; Bread and Movies: Part 3 (Duh).

"Katniss! Katniss, are you okay?!"

**New rule!** I will make the next chapter if I get 2 reviews! So don't forget! **2 reviews=1 chapter! **_ Next chapter will be from POVs!_


	7. Bread and Movies: Part 3

**A/N: **Hooray! I got 2 reviews, therefore: new chapter! :D Thank you to the following for favoriting,following, and/or reviewing:

melverdeenforever, Lady Tater, YumeFiction, and peetagrl3!

Your reviews are always respected and I love to see what you think, or suggest, of this story!

Now, the moment you've been waiting for: **Random Fact! **_ Odontophobia is the fear of dentists or teeth. _(Knowledge is POWER!)

Ha ha, I got you didn't I? Well, now the real moment you've been waiting for: Bread and Movies: Part 3. (I'm switching to POV's for this chapter!)

* * *

><p><em>Review from last chapter: "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Madge replied, heading toward the kitchen door, Katniss following behind her. She hoped that they were both okay.<em>

* * *

><p>-Katniss' POV-<p>

Madge knocked on the kitchen door, "Gale? Peeta? Are you both okay? Katniss and I heard noises and we got really worried, so we came to check on you guys. Please tell me you're both okay!" She cried.

"We're fine, Madge! Don't worry! Just leave us alone for a little bit longer." Gale called. I think I hear Peeta grunt and Gale whisper "Shut up!" harshly to him.

"Oh-okay! Just-just don't be too much longer, please! And don't hurt each other!" She says. Gale tells her "Okay!" and she takes my hand and we go to the living room to wait for them. There's a huge television on top of a brown entertainment center. "Hmm, I wonder where the remote is." Madge says and begins looking for it.

"Madge," I say and she looks up at me. I laugh and point at the remote on the table in front of us. "Isn't that it right there?"

"Uh, yeah, and I was just about to look there! Jeez, Katniss!" She says, grabbing the remote. She stares at it and points it at the television and presses the power button. "Ooh, let's watch..." She says, looking through Peeta's movies. I see one _she _might be interested in, but _I _would die if she... "Catching Fire?! I love that movie! It's _so _adorable! Katie and Peter (**A/N: **Yes, I changed the names. Please don't be mad! I thought that it'd just be weird if I kept them the same so I just chose names that almost sound like them.) against the world, well the Capitol, but still!" She says with a sigh, picking the movie that I was hoping she wouldn't see. "_So romantic!_" She finally notices my expression. "Aw, come on, Katniss! _Please, for me?!_" She pleads and gives me the puppy-dog face.

I try to fight it, but I've never been good with the puppy-dog face. It makes the person look vulnerable and needy, and I don't like that. It makes me think of Prim. So I almost immediately cave and mumble, "Fine.".

She squeals and says, "Oh, thank you! Thank you!". She puts the movie in and comes back to sit on the couch beside me. _Peeta, Gale. Please hurry! _I think as my torture begins.

* * *

><p>-Peeta's POV-<p>

"Gale? Peeta? Are you both okay? Katniss and I heard noises and we got really worried, so we came to check on you guys. Please tell me you're both okay!" Madge cries through the door. _Yes! Freedom!_

"We're fine, Madge! Don't worry! Just leave us alone for a little bit longer." Gale calls back. I let out a grunt of protest, but Gale covers my mouth and whispers "Shut up!" harshly in my ear.

"Oh-okay! Just-just don't be too much longer, please! And don't hurt each other!" She says. Gale tells her "Okay!" and I hear their footsteps go to the living room. After a few seconds I hear Katniss laugh and say something to Madge and then she turns on the television. I think that they start talking about a movie after that, but Gale was talking to me.

He slaps my face. "Do you ever _shut up_, Peet? I mean, come _on_! Katniss doesn't care about fancy or romance for that matter! She's not like Madge, who actually likes that stuff!" Another slap.

"Well, I don't even really like Madge. " I say, which apparently makes him really mad because, this time, he punches me in the face. Then again, and again. I start to fight back. Now it's an all out brawl in the kitchen. And we have girls over. I hope they don't come in here.

* * *

><p>-Katniss' POV-<p>

I think they're fighting in the kitchen now. Madge is in this movie so much, that she can't even hear them, or she doesn't care. I decide to go check on them. I get up and walk over to the kitchen door and open it just a crack. Yep, they're fighting all right. Gale's got a bloody nose and Peeta's got a cut on his lip. Great. I walk in and try to yell for them to stop, but Gale's fist misses Peeta and hits me in the side of the head instead. I see stars blur my vision and I start to get really dizzy, then I fall over and lay on the cold, kitchen floor.

* * *

><p>-Peeta's POV-<p>

"Katniss? Katniss, are you okay?!" I start to panic when she falls over and lays on the kitchen floor. Madge bursts through the door, crying._  
><em>

"I was watching a sad part of the movie." She explains. "Then I looked around to see how Katniss was, and she wasn't there! So, I came in here to see if you guys had seen her." She takes a few deep breathes to calm down. I move aside so that she can see Katniss. "Katniss!" She wails. "What happened to her?! Look at what you've done!" Madge rushes over to Katniss' side and picks up her head to look in her eyes and checks her pulse.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask.

"She's unconscious, that's what wrong with her, you idiot! I need to call 911 and get her to the hospital." She says, going back into the living room to get their stuff. Madge comes back in on the phone, which I'm assuming is 911. She hangs up and turns to Gale and me, pointing her finger at us. "Now, you both stay here and watch Kat, _I'm_ going outside to wait for the ambulance. And _please_, don't do anything reckless." She walks out of the kitchen, leaving Gale and I shocked in our places.

To lighten the mood, I look over at Gale and say, "Technically, this was all your fault." He glares at me before sitting down next to Katniss. I sit down by her other side and make patterns on the back of her hand. _Please be okay._

* * *

><p>-Madge's POV-<p>

Ugh! I can't believe they did that! They seriously hit a girl, and that girl was my best friend! I hope she's okay and that they're actually listening to what I told them. Maybe I should go check on her-no! I have to wait for the ambulance! I see it turn the corner and I start waving my hands around like a crazy person. The men jump out onto the yard and I bring them to the kitchen and show them Katniss. One wheels in a gurney and they lay Katniss on it. While one brings Katniss out and into the ambulance, the other turns to me and gives me her basic diagnosis. "From what we can see, she'll be fine. But in order to be sure, we need to bring her to the hospital to check her vitals." He allows me to sit in the back with Katniss and then we drive off to the hospital. _It's funny really how even in her unconscious state, Katniss still has that scowl on her face. _I think. The ride to the hospital is very tense and uncomfortable. I hear "Delaware Valley Celebration", my ringtone, start to play. (**A/N: **"Delaware Valley Celebration" is my band contest music and if you want hear it, go here:_** title/delaware-valley-celebration/239730/**_. It's a beautiful song. P.S. I play trumpet.) I pick it up and look at the caller ID. Gale.

"What do you want, Gale?" I ask, a little harshly.

"I wanted to see how Katniss was, if you're even at the hospital. Peet's driving me completely insane with all of his "Where's Katniss? How's Katniss?" questions." I laugh a little at this, it sounds exactly like something Peeta would do!

"Well, we're almost at the hospital and she still _looks_ the same on the outside, but on the inside..." I trail off, not wanting to think the worse.

"I'm sure Katniss will be fine Madge, I'll tell Peet. Call one of us when you get there, okay?"

"Okay, bye." I answer, deflated.

"Bye, Madge."

An hour or so later, I've called Gale and told him that were at the hospital and Katniss is being checked on. He hands the phone over to Peeta when they bring me the results: just a minor concussion and that she'll be able to go home in a couple days. I hear Peeta breath a sigh of relief as he gives the phone back to Gale. We say or goodbyes and I hang up. After sitting around awhile, I decide to go back home and go to bed. Besides, Katniss' parents are here. She'll be fine.

I leave the parking lot and head home, eager to get into my silk pajamas and crawl into a dreamless sleep. Life is great, but I have a nagging feeling at the back of my mind that something is about to go terribly wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am so so so so _so_ sorry for not posting this for such a long time, but I hope that it was worth the wait. I wasn't so sure if you all lined the whole POV chapter, so please tell me! Preview for next chapter; _Thievery_:

"Hey, Peet! Look at what I've found!"

As always, review! **2 reviews=1 chapter!**


	8. Thievery(Unfinished)

**A/N: **Yay! I always love reading your reviews! They make me so happy! Anyway, I need to thank my newest favorites/followers/reviewers:

femjedi04, Mrs. mellarkandeaton, Mockingjay28, scifi geek forever, bookmark koala, Queen of the Wallflowers, editorofthequibbler, I am not a magical bear, Clawdeen144578, FireCrystal1092, KatnissEverdeen357, annmarie77, peetagrl3, and DanseChick!

Thank you to everyone who is reading this story! I love writing for all of you!

_**Check out my beta story! (Hunter's Night by Sparky She-Demon)**_

_**I need you all to know that I recently found out that my best friend, who I call my sister, has recently attempted suicide, so if it takes me awhile to update, I may be dealing with some emotional problems at the time, but will continue soon!**_

**Random Fact!: **_The most money ever paid for a cow in an auction was 1.3 million U.S. dollars._

**Attention! **I have realized that using my Kindle to write my stories is not the best idea, because auto-correct loves to think it knows everything. Therefore, I am in need of a beta reader! If you would like to be my beta, PM me or something to let me know! Thank you!

Okay, I think that's my longest author's note ever. So now, the next chapter; _Thievery_:

* * *

><p>-Katniss' POV-<p>

When I finally come to, I try to open my eyes just a little, but as soon as the light comes in, they snap shut. I let out a soft moan when I try to move.

"Oh, Katniss, you're awake!" I hear Madge say as she moves over to me and grabs my hand. I also hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I open my eyes and force them to stay open when they try to shut again.

Peeta emerges through my bedroom door with Prim and Gale. "She's awake?" He asks. Madge moves aside so they can see me.

"Katniss!" Prim squeals as she runs over to the side of my bed. She bends down and her arms encircle me as she gives me a tight hug.

"Prim! Let go!" I gasp. She apologizes and backs away from me. I laugh lightly and say, "It's okay, Prim. Just don't hug me that tight next time?" She nods her head, but stays where she is.

"How're you feeling, Catnip?" Gale asks.

"Mmm, just great. It's not like I didn't just have a minor concussion or anything, no thanks to you." I say, sarcastically. He laughs lightly whilst glaring at me. Next, my mom and dad walk into the room bearing pancakes, eggs, toast, and orange juice on a tray. Once they see that I'm actually awake, they rush over to me, and almost drop the food in the process.

"Sweetheart, you're awake! I'm so glad to see your gorgeous eyes again!" My mother squeals, and my father nods his head. What she said makes my head reel. _She seems so surprised to see me awake, how long have I been out? _I wonder.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes, dear?" She asks, grabbing hold of my hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Umm, how long was I out?"

"Almost five days, now. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, just wondering." I reply quickly.

"Alright, then. Go ahead and eat your breakfast and we'll get out of here." She says and turns to everyone, ushering them out of my bedroom door. "Everybody out, now!"

-Peeta's POV-

I steal one last glance at Katniss before Mrs. Everdeen lightly shoves me out of her bedroom .

"So, she's going to be okay, right?" I ask.

"Of course she will! She has the best treatment possible!" Prim answers. "She'll be just fine!"

"But," Rosalie says, "Prim and I will be gone for awhile taking care of someone else. She has measles. So I'll need you and Gale to watch her for a day or two. If that's alright with you boys, I know that you probably have very busy schedules."

"No, no. That'll be fine, Mrs. Everdeen. You guys go and we'll stay here." I say and Gale nods his head in agreement.

"Alright, I guess we should go right now, I'm not sure how much worse she may have gotten since I've spoken with the mother. If Katniss gets restless, bring her downstairs to the living room and let her watch some televison or read. Oh, and if it wouldn't be too much of a bother, would you mind cleaning her bedsheets? They haven't been washed for awihle so they probably don't smell the best."

"It's fine, Ro, really. Me and Pete'll get it all taken care of, but you should really get going. Don't want something bad to happen to that girl, now would you?" Gale says.

"Oh, yes, yes. Prim, go get all of the supplies, please!"

"Okay, mom. Should I pack a few towels, too?"

"Sure. Always be safe, we never know what the family might have at the moment." Rosalie says and Prim rushes down the stairs to the medical closet to gather all of the stuff. "There's leftovers in the fridge if any of you get hungry."

"Okay, mom. I've got everything!" Prim calls. "We need to go!"

Rose nods her head and starts to walk down the stairs, basically repeating verything she just told us. "... and don't forget to wash Katniss' bedsheets!"

"We got this, Mrs. Everdeen. Promise." I say. She smiles, waves and walks out the door with Prim on her heels. "Bye!" Once they've locked the door, I turn back to Katniss' bedroom door and knock lightly. "Katniss? Can we come in?"

"Sure." She calls from inside.

I open the door and Gale walks in after me. "Your mother and Prim went to go take care of a girl with measles, so we'll be taking care of you while they're gone." I say and she nods her head slightly, nibbling on her pancake. "Would you like me to make you some dinner? Gale can walk you down to the living room, and then he can come put your bedsheets in the washer, because Mrs. Everdeen said that they need to be cleaned."

She stares at me for awhile before answering, "Okay." She starts to get up off of her bed and Gale comes over to help her, she tries to wave him away, but he won't move. "It's okay, Gale; I got this." She insists.

"What happened to 'I've got a minor concussion, no thanks to you!'?" Gale jokes. Katniss glares at him and her turns serious. "C'mon, Catnip. Let me help you."

She seems to think it over, like she's thinking of a way to prove she doesn't need help, before she sighs obnoxiously loud and replies, mumbling, "Okay, I guess."

He smiles and wraps his arm around her waist and I instantly feel jealous. I turn around quickly and head downstairs to the kitchen. I begin to pick out the ingredients for squirrel stew while Gale seats Katniss on the couch and hands her the TV remote. I quickly grab a glass from the cabinet, fill it with water, and bring it over to her. She takes it and mumbles a 'Thank you' before taking a drink. I return to the kitchen and resume the stew. When it's finished, I pull out three bowls and fill them with the stew svc bring them to the table. "Supper's ready."

Gale and Katniss get up and take a seat at the table. The atmosphere is strangely tense, only filled with the clinging of spoons on bowls and short, awkward conversations.

"So," I sigh. "How is your guy's day goin'?"

"Fine." Gale answers.

"Slow and boring." Katniss replies. And the silence resumes. After going through two servings each, Katniss goes back to the couch for a nap, Gale heads upstairs for Katniss' bedsheets, and I begin to clean up the kitchen. I'm putting the leftovers in the fridge when I hear a thunk upstairs followed by Gale saying 'What's this?'. My curiosity peaks when I hear Gale yank open Katniss' door and rush to the top of the steps.

"Hey, Peet! Look at what I've found!" He whisper/shouts.

I walk towards the stairs and see Gale standing at the top looking inside a tattered, forest green book. "What's... that?"

"A diary." He says, matter-of-factly. "_Katniss' _diary."

My eyes widen. "Wh-what? Gale! Put that back before she wakes up! Where did you find that anyways? Were you snooping in her room!?" I panic.

"Wh-no! I was taking the sheets off of her bed and it fell out from under her pillow. That doesn't qualify as snooping, last time I checked, but apparently I need to check again." He replies sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, yeah. Haven't written another chapter for awhile, had some _serious _writer's block and couldn't think of how to continue this story. Please, tell me if you like this story because I'm not so sure anymore! (This chapter still isn't done!)

I'll add in a preview if I get some responses over wheather to continue or not, because that means I'll have to make a new chapter.

Anyway, review this story, check out my other story (**Magic ****Gone****Wr****ong**),or check out my beta story (**Hunter's Night by Sparky She-Demon)**


End file.
